III. The goal of the NIMHD CoEHDR at VCU is to establish a premier research center devoted to maternal and child health. Though the primary focus is on the development of a minority based research program in its subjects of study, the Center aims to illuminate issues in all women. We propose three Cores and three Projects to build upon the existing foundation for conducting research on preterm birth, a major health issue in the African American community in Richmond, Virginia and across the Nation. The Center will continue to have capable and strong oversight and leadership, unity, interaction, direction, effective coordination of effort and efficient use and management of personnel and resources. The following chart shows the organizational structure and mechanisms of the CoEHDR that will ensure administrative, scientific and social interactions between the PIs and Directors to promote team building towards effective collaborations and exchange of ideas.